Mikey's Pet
by yiffcopter
Summary: Mikey finds a stray and brings him home, but how will his family think of his new companion? They had a bad feeling about this...
1. Chapter 1: Finding

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back! I greatly apologize for the lack of the updates of my fanfic, since my computer has apparently suffered a virus, which caused my computer to permanently shut down. Well then, guess who got a new laptop! I managed to have plenty of time to edit and work on the fanfic I was working on and even managed to make a new one ^_^.**

**Anyways, I always thought what would happen if Mikey had a pet, since in the 2k12 version, Raph has happened to have a pet tortoise, Spike, which I think is kinda adorable. After a while, I missed the orange cat Mikey loved, which I loved too. So I have decided to create a story which has Klunk in it. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Leo called out to his younger brothers. "We better be heading back to sensei's place!" He looked up at the grey sky that was becoming stained with black blotches as more thunder clouds came in. He began to wonder how much water was going to flood the sewers once the storm has begun, for he and his brothers' father would forbid them from venturing outside their sewer home when they were young. They hated it, but they knew that their father just feared that they would be carried away by the strong current.

Leo's thoughts were soon interrupted when his red-masked brother decided to question his authority.

"Why Leo? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little rain," he scoffed. Donatello glanced at his immediate older brother and shook his head.

"Actually, Leo's got a point there, Raph," he said, looking up at the vast patch of black and grey. The tainted sky began to flash with brilliant gold thunder, indicating that it was going to soon send buckets of rain to hail upon the earth. He returned his attention back to Raph and continued. "The sky doesn't look that pretty-"

"Like Mikey's face."

"Hey!"

Donatello rolled his eyes and slammed his hands onto his face, becoming frustrated of the constant interruptions his brothers had given him lately. He groaned.

"Will you guys _please_ stop interrup-"

"Sure," Raphael said with a smirk.

Donnie was about to open his mouth to protest, but then came to a conclusion that talking back won't do much good. Instead, he let out an aggravated sigh. Why don't his brothers ever seem to pay attention to him when he's making a statement? Donnie shook his head to remove the thought before jumping off the roof he was on to jump onto another, feeling a raindrop hit him as he did. He looked up at the sky again.

"Why is everyone looking at the sky?" Mikey asked, now gazing at the bundle of thunder clouds as well. He squinted to check if there was anything interesting, but much to his disappointment found nothing. He continued to watch the clouds and mumbled ",I don't see anythin-AH!"

The orange-masked turtle yelped and then unconsciously grabbed for his left eye after feeling an impromptu force hit him. He tried to slow down to a halt, but he still managed to tumble off the edge of the roof, screaming as he plummeted towards the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Mikey!" the three exclaimed as they jumped down to meet with their younger brother. Leo, Raph, and Donnie rushed over to where Mikey laid.

"Mikey, are you alright? What happened?!" Donnie inquired. The older two were helping their younger brother up, dazed with one hand still covering the eye. Mikey groggily sat up and looked at his brothers, laughing after he did.

"You guys should totally see your faces!" Mikey exclaimed in between laughs. His brothers' expressions instantly went from concern to utter annoyance.

"He's fine," they mumbled in unison.

After Mikey was finally able to catch his breath, he stood up and removed his hand from his eye, blinking a couple of times to see if he really was fine before smiling, showing his brothers that he was alright and that no damage was done. Raphael sighed.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his tone of voice clearly displaying that he was a bit angry at Mikey for scaring him. The orange-masked turtle turned his head to face his older brothers, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head when he saw that he really got them worried. He gulped.

"Oh, umm... I think a raindrop hit me in eye."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "All of that from a little raindrop?" he asked.

"It doesn't surprise me," Raph said flatly. He crossed his arms. "And what do you mean _raindrop?_ It isn't even raining yet."

And then, as if it were on cue, something hit Raphael on the head, the downpour soon following after. The four turtles hung their heads as the rain continued to strike them.

"Oh the irony," Leo muttered under his breath. Just as when he was going to make his way to the nearby man-hole, he heard Mikey scream once again. He sighed and turned to his younger brother. "Don't tell me another raindrop hit you in the eye Mikey!"

"Dude! No! I-I thought I heard something..." Mikey frantically pointed at the dumpster behind him, which had the raindrops beating on it furiously. Mikey ran over to where Leo was and hugged his arm. "The left over pizza we threw out yesterday has come back to haunt us!" he yelled. The three rolled their eyes at their younger brother. Mikey can have quite an imagination at times.

Raphael crossed his arms once again. "Did you hit your head or something?" he asked. Mikey glared at his older brother.

"What? No! Literally! I think there's something living in there!"

"Do you guys think he's hallucinating?" Donnie asked rather flatly. Mikey released his grip on Leo's arm and ran over to smack Donatello on the head.

"Ow! Mikey!"

"You guys are not listening to me!" he yelled, exasperated. Mikey's eyes began to grow wild as he inched his way over to the dumpster. "If there's something in here then you guys are so gonna pay for my funeral." He was about to place his hand onto the garbage lid, only to stop when a weak moan came from the trash can. The four screamed and hastily joined together to form a group of frightened turtles hugging each other.

"Uh..." Leo started, still a bit startled. "What the shell was that?"

"It was the cursed pizza!" Mikey yelled again. His absurd explanation was followed by a brief "ow" after he had received a smack to the head by his red-masked brother.

"You go check," Raph said, pushing Mikey towards the dumpster. Mikey squeaked and immediately made his way back to his brothers.

"Are you kidding?! It's mad at me the most!" He gave his brothers a frightened look. "I. Was. Going. To. Eat. Him! Now it's going to eat me!"

"Mikey get a hold of yourself!" Leo shouted at his slightly hysterical brother. "There is no way that a zombie pizza's going to eat you."

"How are you sure Leo?!"

"It's called _logic _Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed, getting annoyed with his only younger brother. Donnie grabbed Mikey's shell and then placed him in front of the dumpster, much to Mikey's disliking. "Okay guys," Donnie said ",on the count of three, say I if you think Mikey should open it. Okay, one, two, three!"

"I," the three said simultaneously. Mikey hastily spun around.

"No way!"

"Sorry Mikey," Leo said ",majority vote."

Mikey gulped and turned his back on them, his hand and body trembling with suspense as it neared the lid. Even though he didn't see them, he was pretty sure that his brothers were waiting with much anxiety. Mikey squeaked and then flung the lid open, wildly placing his arms in front of him just in case something was going to lunge at him. When nothing happened, Mikey hesitantly peered inside the lid, his eyes lighting up when he saw a furry, little animal.

"Aww guys, look!" he exclaimed, picking up the orange stray and then outstretching his arms so his brothers can see. Leo stared at the cat with one eye ridge raised while Raphael just glared at it in disapproval.

Donatello, rather than view the feline from afar, walked closer to the cat, put his hands on his knees and tilt his head, observing the cat's behavior. The feline trembled from the cold wind, his soaking tattered fur covered in muck and bones visible to the naked eye. Donnie blinked once at the sight before he straightened his posture, raising one of his arm with one finger raised. His brothers immediately knew what that meant and prepared for Donnie's intellectual "speech."

"I think there's something wrong with him," Donnie finally said. All of them let out a sigh mixed with disappointment and relief from the short, obvious statement their brainiac brother had given them.

"Gee, you really think so Einstein?" Raph asked sarcastically. Donnie rolled his mahogany eyes at Raphael's remark and walked away from the ill stray in Mikey's hands. Raph huffed, a cloud of white smoke forming in front of him. "The thing didn't maul Mikey's face yet, that's a start."

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed, annoyed. He took a quick glance at the cat, smiled, and added ",The little guy wouldn't wanna hurt me."

"Maybe because he can't," Donnie reminded him.

"And what is _that _suppose to mean?"

"It means that that thing would've messed your face up if it was able to," Raph said. "Like it would've made any difference."

Mikey narrowed his eyes at Raph's insult. "You know, just because my face got mauled by a cat _once _doesn't mean it would happen again." Mikey's everyday smile started to appear again as he petted the cat gently on the head. "And stop calling him 'thing,' I didn't even get a chance to name the little guy yet."

The three jumped back a little, a bit caught off guard by what they just heard. Name the little guy? Mikey has to be kidding.

The blue-masked turtle held his hands in front of him. "Woah, hold on a sec. Don't tell me you're planning on _keeping _it."

Mikey's face dropped after he perceived the words that escaped from Leo's mouth. He stuttered ",Y-you mean I can't keep the little guy?"

"Mikey," Leo started. He read Mikey's distraught expression, and Leo's face started to soften. Leo continued his statement in a gentler tone. "Look," he said, sternly yet softly. "If you're planning on bringing him along, then a lot of responsibility would come along as well. I don't think you're old enough to-"

"What? What do you mean _not old enough?"_ Mikey interrogated ",we were, like, born on the exact same day!" Leo rolled is eyes to escape Mikey's glare, not sure on how to explain his thoughts without hurting Mikey's feelings.

"Well, it's just that-" Leo was cut short after the deafening sound of thunder filled the air. All of them flinched from the ear-splitting boom.

Leo, forgetting about the things he was going to say to his youngest brother, rushed over to where the man-hole cover was and effortlessly pulled the heavy lid open.

"C'mon guys!" Leo called out, motioning them towards the entrance to the sewers ",time to get a move on!" He jumped down into the sewers, right when the downpour started to get stronger. Raph and Donnie nodded once in response and then hastily followed their older brother's lead. Mikey, rather than going after his brothers, immediately but gently shoved the cat into one hand while the other hand reached out after them.

"Wait!" he yelled ",we can't just leave the poor guy here! All alone in the cold...alone-"

Mikey piped down when Raph's head reappeared up on the surface, his expression clearly showing that he was growing impatient and frustrated by Mikey's concern for the stray. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know Mikey," he started ",if you're really that concerned for that furball of yours then I suggest wearing a paper bag over your face."

And with that, Raph's head disappeared when he jumped back down into the sewers.

Mikey looked solemnly at the cat before setting him back onto the dumpster, feeling the guilt setting in.

"Sorry little guy," Mikey mumbled as he set the cat on the dumpster ",the guys won't let me bring anything I find back home now after I met this guy Leatherhead." Mikey felt a smile slowly form on his face when the cat meowed, as if replying to what he said.

Mikey laughed a little as he remembered his brothers' face when they realized that he unchained the giant mutant alligator. Bringing home was more than his brothers could handle, and Donnie almost lost it when Leatherhead grabbed him and thrashed him by the face.

Mikey stopped his laughter and then looked at the cat.

_Hmm, you don't look like a mutant alligator to me..._

"You know what little guy?" Mikey asked, picking the cat up. He cradled the cat and continued ",I'm gonna bring you home, I can't just leave you out here." He stopped cradling the cat and then held him under the arms, putting the stray in front of his face before giving him a serious look.

"But don't try to murder any of my bros, got it?"

"Meow."

"Good." Mikey's cheerful expression returned as he brought the cat closer to his chest, hoping that the cat would stop shivering from the cold. "Don't worry," Mikey comforted ",when we get back home, I'm gonna cook you my one-and-only pizza soup!"

And with that, Mikey tightened his grip on the cat and jumped into the sewers.


	2. Chapter 2: Raphael and Klunk

"I still can't believe you brought that thing home," Raph growled. With his elbows on the kitchen counter, he watched Spike chew on his leaf while shifting his gaze a couple of times to catch Mikey in the kitchen, the cat lying on the table watching his new master with much curiosity. He really couldn't believe that his little brother would just take him and look after him without his brothers' consent. He scowled and buried his head into his arms, which were folded on the table.

Mikey's eyes were fixed onto his cooking, but he couldn't help but glance at his older red-masked brother. He saw Raph looking at him a few times before he quickly returned his gaze back to his little tortoise. He smiled to himself as he continued to add some ingredients into the pot, ultimately deciding to tell him of his pet's new, brilliant name.

"Klunk."

Mikey grabbed a big wooden spoon and stirred, his smile unconsciously growing bigger when he saw Raphael's head shoot up from the corner of his eye. Raph grew a small scowl on his face when his younger brother didn't bother explaining what a 'Klunk' was.

"What?!" Raph inquired, confused. Mikey turned to him and simply repeated ",Klunk."

Mikey stopped his stirring and turned on the stove, the smell of his cooking filling the air around him. The cat's nose twitched, and with that, the cat instantly stood up, full with alert. Mikey took notice of the cat's sudden fidgety action and set his hand on its head.

"Chillax Klunk," he soothed.

Raphael blinked once after his epiphany and said flatly ",Klunk." He lifted his arm, pointed at the cat and asked ",Is that the cat's name?"

Mikey nodded and flashed him a smile, proud of the name he had given his new pet.

"Yup, came to me after I saw this-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked, his tone of voice filled with enthusiasm. He ran up to Raphael and gave him an eager look, who stared at him back with an indifferent expression.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"C'mon Raph!"

"No!"

"Aww..." Mikey slouched his shoulders with the letdown before making his way back to the steaming pot. He peered inside the saucepan and then grinned at Klunk. "The soup's ready!" he told him.

"Meow."

"Why does that-" Raph stopped short when Michelangelo shot him a look. Raphael sighed before continuing. "Klunk, respond whenever you talk to him?"

"Why? Why, cause he understands what I'm sayin' that's why!" Mikey answered as he patted the top of Klunk's head. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever," he uttered. Raphael's voice was muffled when he buried his head into his arms, which were folded on the table.

Michelangelo grew a troubled expression when he saw that Raph didn't care for the cat and him. He had hoped that everyone in his family would approve the idea of adding another member to the family, but it looked like someone didn't. Mikey eventually decided to ignore it for a while and then grabbed a metal dipper and a bowl. Only paying half-attention to the boiling soup, he thoughtlessly poured it into the bowl, accidentally spilling some onto his hand during the process. He unconsciously dropped the container and yelped, startling his older brother when he did.

Raphael's head abruptly shot up and saw his orange-masked brother desperately shaking his hand. He raised an eye ridge.

"Is this some new dance craze or somethin'?"

Mikey blew on the burnt hand. "IT BURNS!" he shrieked.

"Burns calories? Eh, I guess it could-"

"NO! IT LITERALLY BURNS!"

"I can see that..."

Mikey groaned and outstretched his hand, which was turning quite red. "LOOK!"

"I'm lookin'... you okay?"

Mikey forced a sheepish grin. "Yep," he muttered ",just fiiiiinnnnne."

Raph stood up and grabbed Mikey's wrist, not convinced. He pulled Mikey's arm closer to him to have a better look at his burnt hand, narrowing his eyes when he did. "You better check it out with Donnie," he told him.

"Got it!" Mikey said through grinded teeth. He then hastily ran out of the kitchen to meet with Donatello, who was probably in his lab working on another brilliant contraption. Half-way through, Mikey peered over his shoulder and yelled ",Feed Klunk for me, will ya?!"

Before Raphael could respond, Mikey was out of sight. Groaning, he looked at the cat and then rolled his eyes when Klunk stared at him, waiting to be fed.

"Oh fine, wait," Raph snapped. He walked over to the soup-filled pot, grabbed the wooden spoon and then promptly poured the contents into the bowl. Without taking another glance at the cat, he gave Klunk his meal and made his way back to Spike.

When he sat back down, he was met with the sight of Klunk staring at him with his head tilt. Raphael huffed and nudged Klunk's head towards the bowl.

"C'mon Klunk," Raph said flatly ",eat up." The cat just looked at the bowl before glaring back at Raph again.

The red-masked turtle narrowed his eyes in confusion. What the shell was Klunk trying to say? There must be something wrong...

After observing the setting before him, Raph finally realized the problem.

"Oh, I see..."

He then snatched the container filled with the hot soup and blew on it rather forcefully. When the meal had eventually cooled, he slid it back down the table, precisely right in front of Klunk. The cat stared at him with a somewhat pleased look.

"It was too hot, huh?" Raph asked, half expecting an answer.

"Meow."

Raphael looked up at the cat, his eyes a bit wide with surprise.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes."

Klunk responded by giving a short nod in agreement. Raph smirked at the cat before setting his head back down in his arms, which were once again folded on the table. Even though he was smiling, the smile was going on unnoticed by the red-masked turtle.

_Hmph, that little furball..._

His thoughts soon became interrupted when the frantic screams and yells of his two younger brothers entered the kitchen.

"DONNIE! MY HAND IS TURNING RED!"

"Calm down Mikey! Okay, now just come here and put your hand under the fauce-MIKEY!"

Michelangelo continued to pet Klunk with his unharmed hand and turned to Donatello, who was glaring at him impatiently. He immediately stopped and gave his purple-masked brother his best innocent smile.

"What? Little Klunk here ate-"

"Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"Dude, nice Sweet Brown impression-"

"MIKEY!"

The orange-masked turtle nearly jumped out of his shell at Donatello's outburst before hurriedly running over to the faucet. Once he had turned it on, he let out a sigh of relief and turned to Donnie.

"Thanks Don!"

"Mmm, welcome," Donnie mumbled.

Raphael lifted his head. "Tough day Doc?"

Donatello slammed his hand onto his forehead. "Oh you don't wanna know..."


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility

Mikey tried to stay awake for as long as he could while his immediate older brother was examining his burnt hand. It was past midnight, and even though it was late, Donatello had insisted that he would just inspect Mikey's hand for a short while.

However, from the dark circles under his eyes to the constant yawning, Donnie was sure that Mikey was getting exhausted and sleepy. The orange-masked turtle's sleeping orange friend was snuggled under Mikey's free arm the whole time, providing some comfort for the young turtle.

Donnie groaned and yawned, the late night getting to him as well. With his head aching, he decided to just inform Mikey of his condition and go to a much appreciated sleep. He turned to his little brother, seeing his brother's head hanging. He felt his heart soften at the sight of his younger brother trying ever so hard at keeping himself awake. Donnie stopped applying the burning ointment and gently nudged Michelangelo.

"Hey, Mikey?"

Mikey shot up from his little slumber, rubbing his dulled baby blue eyes once he was jolted awake from his nap.

"Mmm, yes Donnie?" he answered, yawning.

"Your hand-"

"My hand...?" Mikey yawned once again before looking at what Donatello was working on, bursting with panic when he did. "DONNIE! What the heck happened to my hand?!" he shrieked, startling a sleeping Klunk. Mikey grabbed for his hand, yelped when he did, and then ferociously blew on it in hopes of it getting better.

Donnie just stared at him in disbelief. He can't believe that Mikey could be so moronic and yet so innocent at the same time. He sighed and rubbed his tired, worn-out eyes as well before feeling something slam onto his face. Surprise, he started to scream along with his younger brother, whose childish screams eventually turned into his genuine laughter. Donnie felt himself blush, out of embarrassment and irritation.

"Stahp laughin'!" Donnie snapped through his muffled voice.

"Heh, sorry Don!" Mikey giggled, his effort in stopping his laughter unsuccessful.

Donnie growled. "Jus' get this thing off me!"

Donnie soon heard his younger brother shuffle towards him before the thing that was practically glued onto him pryed off. Donatello let out a gasp of relief when he was finally able to breath properly and when his vision was returned. Immediately after the small ordeal, Donnie frantically reached for his face to see if everything was still intact, angrily turning to Mikey after he did. He felt an outburst of annoyance erupt inside him once he saw the attacker cradled comfortably in Michelangelo's arms.

"Your pet just violated my face!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms in the air.

Mikey shrugged. "I know, it's weird... cats usually attack me-"

"No, everything you bring home attack me, more specifically MY FACE!" The purple-masked turtle glowered at Michelangelo before promptly pointing at himself. "Is there something wrong with my face?!" he asked. Mikey frantically waved one arm in disagreement.

"No, no, everything's fine!" he assured. Donnie gave him a skeptical look. From Leatherhead, the Kraang, and now Klunk, Donatello began to wonder if he should start wearing a paper bag over him when he meets someone new, for his face's benefit. He groaned.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes once again. Yawning, he limped towards the exit, his comfy bed the only thing currently occupying his mind. Donnie paused at the doorway and lazily looked over his shoulder. "You should get some rest too, Mikey," he said. Mikey weakly grinned in reply and yawned.

"Mmhmmm... w-wait..." Mikey held the orange kitten up. "Where is Klunk going to sleep?"

Donnie looked at the ceiling rather thoughtfully. "Hmm, well I-I guess Klunk could go and sleep in your room." Donnie saw Mikey's smile grow larger. "Heh, looks like you like the sound of that," he said.

Mikey shook his head. "Yeah, but there's something else..." He brushed Klunk's little furry head. "You called him Klunk."

* * *

The beeping of the alarm clock rang in Donatello's non-existing ears, desperately trying to catch his attention. Still under his bed sheets, Donnie groaned and blindly reached for the snooze button, lazily snuggling back into bed after he did. After only a few moments of extra shut eye though, Donatello found himself snapping awake when he recalled the time presented on the clock. He hesitantly peeked at the time, promptly scrambling out of bed to meet with his brothers.

Donnie basically sprinted to the training room, his heart beating rapidly as he bursted through the door.

"Sensei I-"

_"Yamete!" _Donnie stopped right on his heels and gulped, his master glaring at him intently. "You are late for training, Donatello."

Donnie hung his head, hearing his brothers' quietly snickering at him. Splinter noticed his three other sons' inappropriate behavior and shot them look, quickly silencing them. "Can you tell me why?" he asked his third oldest son.

The purple-masked turtle looked up at his master, struggling for an answer, until he saw Michelangelo twiddling his fingers nervously in the corner of his eye. Donatello frowned and faced his sensei. "I think someone tampered with my alarm clock," he said, eyeing Mikey. Splinter took a glance at his youngest son and sighed.

"I see, well then, assume a lotus position now, Donatello."

"Hai sensei."

Donnie bowed in respect before joining his brothers onto the mat. He sat right next to Michelangelo, who was staring at the burgundy colored rug. Mikey tried to avoid eye contact with his older brother as he began to play with the loose threads.

"Sorry Donnie," he mumbled. Donatello just grunted in reply.

"So, Michelangelo," Splinter said. "What has happened to your hand?"

Mikey immediately shot up at Splinter's question and then looked nervously at Raphael, silently asking him for an answer. The red-masked turtle gave him curt nod before looking back up at Splinter, who had an eyebrow raised at his youngest son. "Well, Michelangelo?"

"Oh, umm... you mean this sensei?" he asked, lifting his burnt hand up. He caught Raphael face-palm himself in his peripheral vision. Splinter chuckled at them and nodded.

"Of course, what else?" he said, walking towards Mikey.

Mikey began to grow tense as his master neared him. "Oh, umm, I was cooking last night and I kinda spilled some of the cooking on me," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Splinter frowned.

"That was very clumsy of you, Michelangelo. Tell me, what were you doing cooking that late at night?" Splinter asked, his suspicion rising. The four began tense. They hadn't informed their master of the stray Mikey brought home, for they were hoping to tell him at a more... suitable time. The orange-masked turtle felt everyone staring at him, waiting for an answer. He gulped.

"Umm..." Mikey frantically searched for way to break it Splinter, but to his misfortune found nothing. He sighed in defeat. "Sorry sensei, but I really needed to save Klunk-"

"Your pet?"

"You know?!" the four asked, surprised. Splinter can't help but chuckle at his sons' shock.

"Of course. I heard Donatello screaming last night, screaming about someone's pet."

Leo and Raph turned to their younger brothers, who had worn sheepish grins.

"Klunk mauled my face," Donnie clarified.

"Yeah Klunk mauled his face," Mikey repeated. Donnie blushed and smacked his younger brother on the head, silently telling him that that wasn't necessary. Before Mikey was able to return the favor, Splinter cleared his throat to catch his sons' attention.

"Michelangelo," he started. "You brought home a stray animal without anyone's permission?"

Mikey brought out his best innocent smile when his three brothers gave him the "I told you so" look, Leonardo especially. "Why yes, he did sensei," Leo said. Michelangelo gulped and prepared for his father's scolding.

"Uh, sensei, you're not going to give me a lecture or anything like that, right?"

Splinter shook his head. "No I am not. I am actually quite proud of your choice of action."

"What?!" the four exclaimed, Mikey being the most surprised out of all of them. The wise rat sighed.

"I know, I am surprised with this as well, but-" Splinter paused to set his human-like paw onto his youngest son's head. "You showed the forgotten stray compassion and provided him hospitality, something that he did not have for a while. You are truly kind at heart, Michelangelo." He smiled warmly at the other three. "It reminds me of the day when I found you four, my sons."

The four turtles began to stir, a bit touched by their father's words. They never viewed it in that perspective, and now that they did, shame crept into Leo's, Raph's, and Donnie's hearts when they remembered considering abandoning the cat. Mikey saw his brothers' guilt and smiled to himself. His family might actually approve of Klunk joining their small family.

Mikey timidly tugged on his sensei's robe.

"So, you mean I can keep him sensei?"

"Yes, you may keep him."

Mikey cheered and punched the air with his clenched fist. "Booyakasha!" he exclaimed, unaware that Raphael was pleased with the outcome as well. He was just cheering a bit in the inside, refusing to display his gratification on the outside.

Splinter chuckled at his son's happiness and beamed at his passion for an abandoned stray, but something that occupied his mind bothered him slightly. He had to end his son's celebration short.

"However-"

"Aww sensei..."

"Don't complain," he scolded. "Michelangelo, it is imperative that you understand that bringing and caring for the cat would not only bring you a companion, but bring responsibility as well. If anything is to happen with the cat, it will be considered your mistake, for he is now your burden. Understood?"

Mikey gave him an energetic nod. "Hai sensei!"

"Very well."

Splinter broke his attention with his excited and clearly elated son when Donnie raised his hand. "Umm, sensei, aren't we supposed to be training?"

Raphael shot his younger brother a look. "We trained thirty minutes ago, brainiac."

"Oh..." Donnie looked up at his sensei with a cheeky, gap-toothed smile. "No training for me then?" he asked enthusiastically.

Splinter shook his head. "Nope, and just because you asked-" he pointed at the floor. "Push-ups now, Donatello."

Donnie groaned and took up a plank form, hearing his two older brothers' snickering once again and his little brother's wholehearted laughter as he counted the number of push-ups he did in his head.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3! Spring break was over a week ago (or two weeks?) and the CST (California Standards Tests) are coming up. Heck, a test for History, Geometry, Science, and English 3:. Freakin' worried. So yeah, studying will take up most of my spare time. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Television

The four turtles were huddled around the television, the sound of the weather reporter heard throughtout their sewer home. It was about time for their daily patrol, but they had to figure out whether or not it was still raining before they were permitted to go out. The four watched the seven-day forecast appear on the bright, vivid screen.

_"And for the latest update on the weather, no sun to be expected for a couple more days! Cloudy skies and muddy puddles are to be expected for the rest of the week. I suggest bringing an umbrella if you decide to go out, folks! Back to you, Charlotte!"_

Soon after that, an image of a local store came into view, the captions on the bottom of the screen informing the viewers that it was the supermarket's grand re-opening. Uninterested, Leo grabbed for the remote and flipped through the channels, searching for a certain program that was bound to be airing. He heard Raphael sigh.

"Great, there's no patrol tonight," he mumbled, grudging to his room. Raph knew the show that was going to show up, so he decided to just finish the comic book he never seemed to have finished. Mikey had always bothered him whenever he read it, constantly asking if he could take a look at it. He silently shut the bedroom door behind him.

On the teal living room sofa, Klunk was clawing at the loose thread hovering above him, Mikey laughing as he pulled away the present he was making from Klunk's grasp. It was about time he made a collar for Klunk, of course, with Donatello's assistance. Mikey's burnt hand kept him from doing it by himself, and Donnie didn't want him using it for a while. Donnie took the collar from Mikey and inspected it.

"Do you think it would fit?" he asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yep! We just gotta finish cutting that loose thread and then we are done bro!" He chuckled when Klunk tried to grab the collar from Donnie's hands, well, more specifically the loose piece of yarn. Donnie gently pushed Klunk away before reaching for the pair of scissors, cutting the hanging thread from their little gift. He smiled, satisfied with the result.

"There, I think we're finished Mikey," he said. Donnie carefully tied it around the cat's neck, the collar snugly wrapping around it. "Heh, what do you know, the collar did fit!" he exclaimed.

Leo, curious at what Donnie had just said, peered over his shoulder and saw Klunk wearing an orange collar, his seemingly pleased younger brothers giving each other a high-three. He smirked. "I didn't know you guys were that good at knitting," he said. Mikey looked at him and shook his head.

"Nah, my man here did most of the work," he said, pointing at Donnie. Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Huh, so those knitting lessons April gave you weren't a total waste of time."

"LEO!"

Leo laughed. "Just kidding Donnie!" He turned his attention back to the television screen when the voice of Captain Ryan came on, heroic and inspirational quotes escaping from the cartoon character's mouth. Leo listened intently as the space captain told his comrade, more or less sidekick, to thrust the throttle at full speed to escape the advancing black hole. The younger two sighed at their older brother. They wondered why he liked that cheesy show.

Klunk purred and went between Donnie and Mikey, staring at the shining screen with much interest. The lights flashed with vivid yet broken pictures, captivating the cat. Mikey and Donnie glanced at Klunk. Looks like there was another one...

The purple-masked turtle began to wonder how much time had passed and then nudged Mikey's arm.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked. Mikey gave him an eager smile.

"Adventure time!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing an arm in the air. He giggled. "I've always wanted to try that."

"Quiet you guys!" Leo snapped, having difficulty in hearing what Captain Ryan was saying. The cartoon character was strapping on his seat belt, probably shouting orders at his comrades. Donnie sighed. This must have been the fifth time Leo watched this episode. At least. He dug into his shell and pulled out his T-phone, checking the time.

"Hey, Mikey," he whispered ",it's about nine already."

"It is?" he asked. They heard an exasperated groan come from the direction Leo was, their older brother making it obvious that he wanted utter silence. Donnie rolled his eyes before motioning Mikey to come over to his lab so that he could re-place the bandages he wore, or else it might stick onto his hand, and that was the last thing Donnie wanted. Mikey nodded but then pointed at the orange cat, who was still gazing at the mesmerizing screen.

"What about Klunk?" he whispered. Donnie nudged at his oldest brother.

"Don't worry, Leo's here," he quietly assured, standing to his feet. Mikey followed his older brother's lead, not wanting to disturb his curious little friend. He silently bid Klunk goodbye as he made his way to his genius brother's lab, Donnie walking right in front of him.

As the sound of the lab door closing was perceived by the blue-masked turtle, the only thing that was left to be heard was the rocket ship engines and Leo's relieved sigh. However, something told him that he wasn't the only one left in the room. He turned around, only to catch a glimpse of Klunk watching his favorite show.

_Hmm, so they didn't bring Klunk with them..._

Leo shrugged before he returned his attention back to his fictional role model, smiling for knew what he was about to say. His engrossed attention was soon broken when he felt a small weight placed upon his crossed legs. It was... furry. Leo didn't need to look down to know who was with him.

"Hi Klunk," he greeted, his eyes still glued onto the television. The cat meowed in response as he raised his head to once again to gawk at the captivating screen. Leo smirked. Someone finally was able to watch _Space Heroes _with him, though a cat wasn't exactly the best companion to come in mind. He ruffled the cat's head as the ship blasted away from the black hole, Captain Ryan's brilliant leadership providing the other characters yet another day to live.

When the episode had finished, Leo was about to turn off the television, only to stop himself when he realized that today was the day of the _Space Heroes _marathon. He glanced down at the cat, who looked back at him as if he wanted to watch the marathon with him. He smiled and heard the theme song come on, setting the remote beside him as Klunk snuggled comfortably and gazed up at the screen.

After the few hours that seemed like minutes passed by, Leo turned off the television once marathon had ended. He felt the cat's body lay limp on his legs. It scared him, but then he heard Klunk's steady breathing and felt his chest solidly rising and falling. Leo sighed out of relief, knowing that the cat must have fallen asleep on his lap sometime during the marathon. He was about to get up and go to bed, but stopped when he found himself not wanting to disturb Mikey's pet, or as Leo started to call him, little buddy.

He awkwardly sat there, debating with himself whether or not if he should just wake the cat up or sleep the rest of the night sitting down with his legs crossed. He sighed and dug into his shell, pulling out his T-phone, the time displayed on it reading eleven o'clock. He groaned, but ceased his obvious frustration when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Leo?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What Mikey?" he whispered. There was a long pause before his little brother replied.

"Uh, Leo, why are you whispering?" he asked, an eye ridge raised. The blue-masked turtle refrained from yelling at his completely oblivious brother. Didn't he see the peaceful, sleeping orange kitten on his lap? Leo snapped his head towards Mikey, trying his best at making him know that he wasn't planning on waking up Klunk. He placed his finger on his lips, performing a hushed "shh" to the orange-masked turtle before nudging at Klunk. His innocent little brother just stared at him, perplexed and somewhat annoyed.

"Leo, you know I'm not good at these kind of things," he said, narrowing his eyes. Leo can't help but slam his hand onto his forehead at his little brother.

"Mikey, Klunk is _asleep,"_ he uttered through grinded teeth. The orange-masked turtle, now aware of the napping kitten, widened his eyes in recognition and breathed out an awe-inspired "Ohhh..."

Leo sighed and shook his head. "I am so going to regret doing this, but, what do I do?"

Mikey shrugged. "Just wake him up, I guess..." He smiled greatly at the two of them. "Plus, I think Klunk would like it more if he sleeps in my room!"

"Mikey!"

Despite Leo's effort, the cat awoke with a start, his claws embedding into Leo's legs as it jumped up from his lap. Leo grinded his teeth at the sudden shot of pain and hissed, grabbing for the cut on his thigh. He examined it and then nearly laughed at how much discomfort a small cut could bring. He shrugged the minor injury off and then tried to soothe the cat, stroking its back.

"Hush, Klunk," he said. He heard frantic footsteps run towards him before he saw Mikey's figure come into view.

"Whoa Leo, you okay?" Mikey asked, concerned. Leo arched an eye ridge at his younger brother.

"It's just a small scratch, Mikey," he said. The freckled turtle shrugged.

"I don't know about you bro, but cat scratches hurt. A lot." He pointed at his cheek. "Experience."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Mikey." He picked up the cat and handed it over to Mikey, who gladly accepted the offer. The blue-masked turtle watched Klunk snuggle against Mikey's plastron, feeling himself melt a bit inside. He knew that he was just a stray, but Klunk was not like any other cat he knew, well, besides the one Mikey found on the rooftop before. He smiled at the memory and ruffled Mikey's head.

"Okay catman, you better get some sleep. You don't wanna end up doing the morning training Donnie did."

Mikey shuddered at the thought. "Ay ay, captain-"

"Don't call me that!"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his older brother, playfully teasing him as he scurried to his room. He was afraid that he was going to receive a whack to the head. Once he was in the safety of his personal hang out, he sighed, relieved, and placed Klunk on a worn-out blanket next to his bed. He knew that Klunk didn't like the idea though, for the cat immediately hopped onto his bed. Mikey giggled. Klunk did the exact same thing last night.

* * *

**Then there were four chapters! Sorry if I'm kind of slow at updating. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, etc., and for the number of reads! 800 is a lot for me XD. I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

A certain care-free spirit was staring at the old, cracked ceiling of his small bedroom, reflecting all the main events of his life ever since he found Klunk. He caught himself snickering out of pure joy sometime during his deep thought. He was happy, for his family finally approved of Klunk. Speaking of his furry loveable friend, Klunk was comfortably asleep at his master's side, occasionally waking up when he perceived a loud crackle of thunder from the surface.

Mikey let out a quiet "oof" when Klunk decided to join his loving master. The cat jumped onto his plastron and snugly lied on it. The freckled turtle laughed and ruffled his pet's now clean and glossy back. He remembered that when he first found him, Klunk was skinny as a skeleton, dirty with muck and garbage, and sick as a, well, stray. He dozed off, filled with satisfaction at his course of action.

As time ticked by, Mikey found himself drowsily awakening when he felt a small weight lifted from his plastron. He yawned and buried his head into his old pillow. "Klunk, go back to sleep," he mumbled, wiping away some drool from his chin. He waited for the usual "meow" to be heard, but didn't hear it. Instead, the sound of something topple was perceived, followed by a "splash."

Mikey, too tired to go check on the source of the sound, unconsciously dozed off into a light slumber, unaware of the incident that was bound to happen. He snapped awake as a loud boom from the surface reached the underground lair. He yawned.

"Klunk?" Mikey called, brushing his hand over his bed cover. He was expecting to find his friend resting peacefully on his back, like he did the night before, only to feel a sudden wave of worry rush over him when the familiar furry bundle of joy wasn't there. Mikey hastily sat up and scouted his room, comic books, pizza crusts, and a small puddle of water spread across the concrete floor. "Klunk?" he tried again. Much to his horror, Klunk wasn't in sight. With his heart aching and pounding, Mikey scrambled out of bed in hopes to find his pet somewhere else in the lair, nearly tripping on his skateboard when he did.

He knocked it over and stumbled into the living room, the chilly air sourly greeting him. He shivered madly as the cold draft bit him and then made his way over to the couch. "Klunk?" he quietly called out as he lifted a pillow cushion from the teal sofa. Realizing that his friend was definitely not there, Mikey made his way to the kitchen, his hopes getting low. "Klunk, this isn't funny!" he quietly snapped, his voice starting to crack.

After thoroughly inspecting the lair, he took his sensei's words into consideration.

With responsibility comes a burden.

Fearing that his brothers will view him as an irresponsible person, he debated whether or not he should tell them that Klunk was missing. He began to breath heavily as his heart rate considerably increased with his panic when he was faced with this decision. Either break the news to his family, or go on enduring everlasting guilt. He closed his eyes and sighed, ultimately deciding to tell his oldest brother first for he knew that he would be the most understanding. It was a shame though. Leo was starting to have a liking for Klunk.

Mikey began to tremble out of both the cold and anxiety as he made his way towards Leo's bedroom door. He felt like he was going to regret doing this, but he needed help, something, anything that can possibly bring Klunk back. As he approached the entrance to Leo's room, something caught his eye that grabbed his attention. Curious, Mikey broke his contact with his original destination to closely inspect the little bundle of dark spots that were on the floor. His felt heart skip a beat once he fully recognized the objects.

Cat footprints.

Mikey held his breath as he allowed his eyes to trail along the small route, he himself soon walking beside it. He eventually came to a halt when the trail of specks had diminished, for it blended into the cold and damp sewer floor. As he raised his head to see the vast sewer network, the urge of breaking down came to him when an epiphany reached his mind.

His beloved little friend was in the flooding sewer network. Klunk was probably already washed away by the raging current, most likely dead.

Mikey violently shook his head in hopes to remove the horrid thought. He was suppose to protect him from these dangerous things, like how his father and older brothers protect him from hazardous situations. He was always rushing into fights with his enemies, such as the Kraang who seem to take forever to finish a sentence, or his family's most frightening and deadly enemy, the Shredder, but they somehow always managed to prevent fatalities from occurring.

The brokenhearted turtle sighed and leaned against the cold sewer wall, lost for thoughts and words, until he found something vaguely familiar caught onto a washed up piece of driftwood. Full of both dismay and interest, Mikey trudged to the driftwood and gasped. It was the orange collar he made for Klunk. He kneeled and picked it up.

_Klunk..._

Beside him, the violent waters roared throughout the sewers, keeping its loud and steady rhythm. Clutching onto the collar, Mikey wiped away an unwanted tear from his cheek before he decided to break the news to his family. He hated to, he despised doing it, but he had to. He sighed and just gazed down the long tunnel, growing surprised, scared.

And relieved.

On the far end of the large sewer pipe was his presumed dead friend, desperately clawing up the sewer wall.

"Klunk!" he exclaimed. Without thinking of the numerous hazards, Mikey tucked the collar away in his shell and then pulled out the metal claws Donnie made during their first confrontation with the Kraang. He strapped them on, wincing when it made contact with his injured hand. He ignored the pain and slammed his the spiked palms of his hands onto the walls. "Hold on, Klunk! Daddy's coming!"

* * *

The sound of the underground flood managed to reach a certain blue-masked turtle, who groggily tossed and turned in his bed in effort of going to sleep. He shivered and lazily pulled the comforter over his head, the chilly air biting at exposed parts of his body. There was no way that he could doze off under these circumstances. He groaned, and, out of pure boredom, stared at his bedroom's teal walls and thought about the aspects of his life.

He was a mutated turtle trained in the art of ninjitsu. He lived in the sewers with his family, his family consisting of three other mutated turtles, a fatherly rat, a stubborn friend by the name of April, a tortoise, and an orange cat. He smiled. It was a nice, small family.

Leo yawned and snuggled into bed, thankful that the late night finally caught him. Unfortunately, footsteps and quiet calls outside bothered him. He groaned when he thought he heard someone, or something, gingerly walk towards his room.

"Hello?" Leo quietly called out, lying on his side. He sighed when no one replied and dove under the covers, irritated. If anyone dared bother him now, they'll have to deal with a second Raphael. He listened intently, waiting for the anonymous owner of the footsteps to appear at the doorway. However, Leo grew suspicious when the sound steadily ceased, as if it were heading the opposite direction. He waited for a few more moments before ultimately deciding to go out and investigate the enigmatic event.

He leisurely rolled out of his warm bed and shuddered once he was fully exposed to the cold. He groaned and shuffled to the living room. "Hello?" Leo scouted the room and set his hand onto his forehead, annoyed with himself when he found nothing. Why the shell was he doing this pointless action?

He turned around and proceeded to make his way back to his room, catching Mikey's bedroom door open and his skateboard poking out of his little brother's room. It was on its edge, clearly knocked over by a careless person. Or turtle. He raised an eye ridge at the scene before him, positive that it was once hidden in Mikey's room.

_Eh, I guess it won't hurt checking..._

He walked to his brother's room and peered inside, seeing a puddle of water, stacked pizza boxes, and spread out comic books, but no Mikey. He gasped at the sight and rushed to the main room, frantically looking for any take on where his little brother might be. Luckily, the fallen water bottle allowed Klunk and Mikey to create a perceptible trail, the blue-masked turtle taking full notice of it. He overviewed it before, and now that he saw it lead to the entrance to the dangerous sewers, worry rushed over him by his sudden realization.

"Oh shell..." Leo sprinted to his immediate younger brother's door and furiously knocked on it. "Raph!" he yelled, swinging to the door wide open. An obviously annoyed groaned came from the red-masked turtle, who lazily turned his back on Leo and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go back to bed, captain."

Leo frowned. "Raph, it's Mikey, h-he's gone!"

The bed covers were immediately thrown in the air once the words escaped Leo's mouth. "Wait, what do you mean Mikey's gone?!" Raph exclaimed, his eyes wide with apprehension. He scrambled out of bed, pulling on his older brother's arm as he rushed to his little brother's room. "Mikey?!" he called out. Leo shook his head.

"I already tried that Raph! Now-"

"What is up with all the YELLING?!" a certain gap-toothed turtle hollered from his room. Donnie came into the living room and joined his brothers, his annoyed glare clearly displaying his irritation. "Do you guys mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes. Raph grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake.

"Mikey's gone!"

"Mikey's gone?!"

"You guys!" Leo snapped, standing next to the footprint route. "Are you going to help me find him or what?"

Donnie and Raph rushed over to their older brother.

"Out of all the questions you've asked us, that was definitely _the _most stupid one," Raph said. "Now let's go!"

* * *

**Really sorry I ended it there! I feel so mean doing this guys, really, but the chapter was going to be way too long! Hoped you liked it though!**


	6. Chapter 6: Drowning

**Long time no see. I got an incredibly short chapter for ya! (it's not even a thousand words Dx) Reviews are always appreciated, good, bad, etc. And thanks again for reading, possibly favoring (what?), following, reviewing, etc. **

* * *

Don't fall.

Those were the only words that rang in Mikey's head, the freckled turtle trying his best at doing what the words ordered him. He steadily inched his way over to Klunk, wincing whenever he slammed his burnt hand on the wall and cringing at the roaring waters below him. He closed his eyes.

_Don't look down don't look down don't look down._

He groaned, annoyed when he caught himself looking down.

As Mikey took in a sharp breath, he felt the dry air stifle his throat. He choked and coughed, causing the air in front of his mouth to turn white. Mikey shivered and turned his head to check on Klunk, his pet's claws failing to fully embed itself into the metal covering. It made him hurry, but Klunk was already slipping. Then, he sank.

"Klunk!" Mikey yelled. Suddenly, he felt something slip from his hurt hand. It was not the metal claws, but the hapless, loose bandages that wrapped it. His eyes widened in shock as he dangled with one claw still intact with the wall, and screamed when the weight of his body pulled his hand out of the contraption He felt the cold air rush pass him as he fell, and his screams turned nothing more than soundless bubbles when he broke through the water.

Mikey covered his mouth to prevent anymore sewer water from being ingested. He fought the urge of vomiting and frantically swam to the surface, teeming with shock and disgust. He spat out the vulgar contents that filled his mouth, only to take in another disgusting mouthful. He gasped for the last breath of air before he felt himself go under again, his heart pounding in his head when he found it impossible to go back up. He grew frightened, and, using the adrenaline spike, pushed against the current and broke through the surface. He panted.

"Klunk?!"

Mikey coughed out the excess water in his throat before forcing himself to hold his breath again as he dove back under and swam, the current below the waves a bit more gentle. The frightened turtle blindly stroked, trying to recollect and organize his frantic thoughts. However, a bubble escaped from Mikey's lips. He covered his mouth with his hands to prevent anymore releasement of oxygen, but then coughed. And coughed again. And again.

He screamed, realizing that he was drowning. But, his body refused to move and his brain refused to think.

He slowly felt himself slipping. He felt the water filling his lungs. He felt considerably tired. He felt... disappointed.

The orange-masked turtle immediately shook his head, refusing to accept his current predicament. He made himself ignore the fact that he wasn't even breathing and swam until his head popped out of the water. He choked and grew terrified, still unable to breath. Why can't he breathe? He coughed and forced his blood-shot eyes to scout his surroundings, catching a small orange furball in the distance. Mikey, too tired to even move, allowed the current to carry him.

He weakly reached out when he saw Klunk through his cracked eyes. He managed a slight smile when he finally got him, until he slammed against the wall. He yelped, can't helping but throw up as he received burning cuts and throbbing bruises.

The waters thrashed him, knocking him against the wall and choking him with distasteful sewage. Mikey clung onto Klunk, shielding him as he reached for his kusarigama. Splinter had always told him. A ninja's first and main priority is to come back home. Alive.

He huffed and twirled the chain before throwing the blade towards the pipe above him, latching around it securely. Mikey smiled and pulled, clutching onto Klunk and his weapon. Though the current continued to bash him, it had stopped carrying him, carrying him farther and farther away from his home. His family.

"Mikey!"

The orange-masked turtle barely managed to look up. The voice sounded way too familiar.

"L-Leo?"

He felt the chain wobble, as if someone was climbing down it, before he felt someone lift him and carry him up. Whoever it was, his death grip was secure. Tight, but secure.

"Mikey, don't ya dare do that again!"

Mikey smiled. "Heh, sorry Raphie-boy."

"Guys, we gotta bring him back to the lair, ASAP!"

Mikey shook his head. "I'm fine, Donnie."

The words he spoke didn't seem to convince his worried brothers. He heard the chain of his kusarigama retract, and felt something taken away from his grasp, but didn't notice that his eyes refused to open. He was blind, he couldn't even breathe. Short and raspy breaths, that was all he could manage. The air brushed past him as he felt himself move, his brothers' words growing fainter and fainter as more time passed.


End file.
